Kingdom Hearts Unlocked Nothingness Falls
by Netsui-sama
Summary: Sora beats Xehanort but not before he unlocks Kingdom Hearts with the X blade. A door opens to a new realm called The Void with its own species called The Existians. These peculiar creatures have a heart and soul but dont posses a physical body however they're physically there because they are. A rouge Existian is rescued by Sora, unknowing of his true identity. What dangers await?
1. Chapter 1

AN- This is my first story. Please Enjoy! Feedback, reviews, ect. Is always appreciated.

Disclaimer_**\- I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of their characters. I only own this fiction.**_

l-l

Ch. 1- The Collapse of Kingdom Hearts and A Suspicious Stranger

Keys the size of long swords lay scattered across the open rock valley, after works of a battle obvious to anyone. Ash and rain fall upon the open land as if the worlds were calm and piece was the ominous feeling within the hearts of all.

A boy, greatly fatigued, gazes to the overhead sky, fear splashed upon his face.

Where there was once a heart shaped moon in the sky, there is now a gate to an unknown realm. Freaky creatures fall from the gate, going everywhere like a swarm of bugs. Large rocks and other pieces of land slowly starts to get sucked up by the strange gate.

"_**SORA**_," a voice screams.

Sora doesn't answer.

"_**SORA, WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE, NOW**_," the voice is getting closer.

"…Ri….Riku?" Sora whispers to himself, now coming back to reality.

Riku grabbes the now aware Sora by the arm pulling him to get him to come. "Come on. We need to go, NOW!"

They start to run to a safer place, until Sora notices a person lying over a rock, injured. "Wait, hold on Riku," Sora says, running to help.

"Sor-dammit," Riku tries to say, accepting that that is just how his friend is, and runs to assist Sora.

They examine the person, now established to be male, and notice that he is in no condition to walk. Both his legs are broken, his feet are bleeding and the rest of his body is torn up pretty well. He seems to be about 18 years old and fairly tall. His hair is shorter in the back but is long enough to cover his eyes in the front and is a black-ish color with many dark and light blue strands mixed in everywhere.

"We have to help him, Riku. He's in danger and can't even walk, let alone be conscious." Sora pleads to Riku, unable to carry this person's weight.

"What if he's the enemy? What if he can't remember anything anyway? What if helping him puts us in danger instead? There are ongoing reasons to not help this guy, Sora." Riku states, with a slightly obvious 'I just don't want to carry him' look on his face.

"…."

"Fine," Riku says, defeated.

Riku picks up the injured guy. "OK, let's go," Sora commands, remembering that they're in life or death danger.

"Kairi," Riku yells to the far away girl, she turns, excited to see both her friends but confused to why there's another. "There's one more than expected! He's injured!"

"Put him on the table over there," Kairi says, pointing to a table.

Riku sets the guy on the table, relieved to remove the weight.

They had temporarily set up a small camp site to have a place to get back to once finding all their friends. All the place had was a firepit, rocks for seats and tables,(which is what Riku set the guy on) and an overhead rock for shade.

"Let's do what we can to help his injuries." Kairi says, ripping her pant legs off and setting his broken legs.

l-l

A Few Hours Later-

"_**XIONE!"**_ the guy screams, jumping out of sleep.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, calm down", Sora says quickly, jumping out of sleep himself, "what is it?"

"Huh", the guy asks, just becoming aware of his surroundings.

"You screamed something? Loudly." Sora asks.

"Oh, that's-that's nothing- or at least- nothing you need to- worry about," he manages to say, trying to catch his breath.

"What's your name," Kairi asks, changing the subject.

"My name is Zaixon Sitex Xetis. I am a noble Existian… Or I should say, 'Was'" Zaixon replies.

"What's an Existian," Riku, Sora, and Kairi ask simultaneously.

"An Existian is a person, creature, or other living things that possess a heart and soul but do not have physical bodies, however we exist and are physically here for the simple reason that we are. Honestly, we do not fully understand how we are physical beings ourselves but we've decided that that's an acceptable reason for us. Still, we do know one thing for sure. That is that we literally have the inability to show others how we feel, think, or anything else, using our physical form. All intelligent, humanoid Existians must have an "O" somewhere within their first name. The outline of the "O" represents the lack of an outer shell, or body. The inner part of the "O" represents having a heart and soul. Also, we are the only inhabitants of the realm called The Void. Unfortunately my world is at war with another realm and for some reason, this realm opened up to us to when the heart moon collapsed," Zaixon says, explaining further.

"_**WHAT?!"**_ the others said simultaneously again.

l-l

"Hey, that name you yelled out sounded almost exactly like another person's name I know. Her name was Xion. Black hair, beautiful blue eyes. I haven't seen her sense I thought she died. Care to explain?"

"…."

"_**ROXAS**_," yells Sora.

l-l

An- Please tell me what you think. This is my first ever story and chapter.

Feedback, Reviews, follows, faves, ect. Are always appreciated.

Ch.2 coming soon.

Netsui Out.


	2. Exile and The Shadow Figures

**AN- Sorry it took so long. Ch. 2 is finally here. Yaaay. Enjoy!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Ch. 2** Exile and The Shadow figures

"Have no fear! We will win this war! Protect the heart moon at all cost!"

"Sire, they've targeted the Heart moon."

"I want them stopped now!"

The battle continued, lives being lost and blood being spilt at every corner. The enemy managed to damage the sacred Heart Moon, causing it to start to collapse.

"Sire, they've destroyed the Heart moon. It seems someone leaked information to our enemies about the weaknesses of the Heart moon. We must fall back to the forest at once."

"Who is responsible for this?!"

"…Your son, Milord."

"Ugh. I knew he was a lost cause from the moment he was born. I've had enough of his garbage. Exile him to the realm of light immediately."

"Yes, Sire."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A young Existian found himself wandering a place called the realm of light. He stumbled upon what seemed to be a massive battle. An army of black creatures marched from the south towards a valley filled with key blades. Another army of white-ish colored creatures approached from the west, seemingly headed to the same location. In the center of the valley stood a large rock peak. Upon this peak were about 12 figures dressed in black robes. 7 more figures seemed to be in battle ready positions at the bottom of the peak. "What in Luna's name have I stumbled upon here? An all-out war seems about ready to occur." Zaixon says aloud. **AN- Luna is the Existian's God, essentially. They worship the Heart moon. Luna is the moon. (Our moon IRL)**

Zaixon feels a quick pain in the back of his head, legs, feet, and the rest of his body all at once, before he loses consciousness. "You are such a foolish boy. You must always assume there is more enemies then the ones that are visible." A 13th robed figure says, as he walks away from the newly unconscious Zaixon

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

As Zaixon opens his eyes, he finds himself on a circular platform with a variety of pictures on them. "Where am I?" he asks in a whisper. "Is anyone out there?!" No one answers within the darkness. Please, someone, anyone. I don't know what this place is. Hello!?" No one answers. "Hello?!"

"_**You are an annoying one aren't you, Zaixon?" **_A women's voice says from nowhere

"Who's there? Who are you? How do you know my name?"

"_**I can know everyone, everything, and anything I want and can do anything I want. If I wished, I could bring your worst nightmare right before your eyes. I could bring your lost loved ones here just so you could watch them die all over again.**_

"Can you bring Xione back from the dead? If you can do anything, you could do that right?"

"_**That's impossible."**_

"Impossible?! Why?!"

"_**Because she has yet to die, in which case, I cannot bring her back from the death which she has yet to visit."**_

"That's impossible! She died from a sickness while I was away on a mission."

"_**That is what your father told you. In truth, He exiled her to this realm as punishment for distracting you from your goals as heir and erased her memories."**_

"That's impossible."

"_**I shall leave you now.**_"

"No! Wait, please!"

"_**Good luck, Zaixon Sitex Xetis."**_

"_PLEASE! WAIT! WHERE IS SHE?! TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!"_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

"_**XIONE!"**_

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, calm down", Sora says quickly, jumping out of sleep, "what is it?"

"_Huh?"_

"You screamed something? Loudly." Sora asks.

"_Oh, that's-that's nothing- or at least- nothing you need to- worry about."_

"What's your name," Kairi asks, changing the subject.

"_My name is Zaixon Sitex Xetis. I am a noble Existian… Or I should say, was."_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

"Hey, that name you yelled out sounded almost exactly like another person's name I know. Her name was Xion. Short, black hair, beautiful blue eyes. I haven't seen her sense I thought she died. Care to explain?"

"_**ROXAS**_," yells Sora.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_What the hell did that blonde just say?_

_Short, black hair… blue eyes… Xion… his description fits… perfectly…_

_He knows something… this must be connected somehow…_

_I might be wrong… However, I can't pass up my first clue at finding Xione…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"You, blonde, what can you tell me about this Xion you speak of?" Zaixon asks, ready to kill for an answer.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I asked you a question first. How about you cough up some answers and I'll answer any I can from you. An eye for an eye?" Roxas counters, determined to get his information.

Zaixon ponders Roxas' offer, considering just forcing the information out of the boy. "Fine." He concludes.

"It's possible that the people we speak of are one in the same. The Xione I know was apparently exiled from my world to this one and lost her memories, proving that there is a possibility. The description you described fits her perfectly as well." Zaixon explains.

"Very well. I would have to agree it is a possibility. Increasingly so because Xion's memories-"

The blond boy stops his sentence suddenly. His eyes stare straight ahead, blank.

"Roxas?" Sora asks, confused.

Roxas then falls to the ground, unconscious. A shadowy black figure behind him appears directly in front of the others.

Kairi runs to grab Roxas and pulls him away. She checks to see if he is breathing and he is.

"_**Bad Ziaxon." **_A voice sounds again seeming to be more of a child's voice. A little girl appears with a chaotic smile and a doll in her hands, _**"This is our game, Zaixon. Others aren't allowed to play unless I allow them, myself. Now, if you cheat again Zaixon, My mommy will have to penalize you. I call it 'The Bad Sewing Penalty'. I hope I'll never have to explain this penalty." *psychotic laugh*. "Good luck."**_

_The girl disappears._

"What the fuck was up with that?!" Sora exclaims.

…

"We should go to the world that never was." Kairi suggests. "Ansem the wise should have some answers for us. Don't worry, Zaixon. This is possibly dangerous to all of us. We'll help you out."

Everyone stands, agreeing with Kairi.

"Everyone… Thank you... Thank you… I don't think I can do this alone." Zaixon says, dropping to his knees, shedding a few tears.

"You're not alone." Sora reassures him.

They grab Roxas and head out.

**-The World that Never was-**

"Ansem should be at the top." Riku states.

Another shadowy figure appears before them, along with an army of Existian creatures.

"_**I apologize for my daughter's earlier debut. To make amends for her actions, if you defeat these creatures of the void, I will bring you to Xione for a short time."**_

_She disappears._

Sora, and Riku go straight in to attack. Both Key blade wielder's Key blades go straight though the creatures, leaving them unharmed. They continue to attack but each hit does nothing.

"I'll handle this." Zaixon commands.

Zaixon summons to his hand a Black sword about 5 feet long and 2 feet wide, the edges are covered in Purple Spikes like razors. The spikes begin to move at high speeds, causing winds strong enough to push down Sora and his friends. He walks towards the enemy. They start to back off in fear after realizing who their opponent truly is. A dark, purple aura envelopes Zaixon's body, part of this aura forms around his head in the shape of a crown. His right eye turns from a bright blue to a burning red.

"_I am the Noble Prince of The Void !"_ Zaixon says with _authority "1__st__ born heir to The Void Royal Family! General and Admiral of The Void Royal Army! 1__st__ in command of The Void Realm after the King! I am Prince Zaixon Sitex Xetis, and you Existians have broken our code of law. You have attacked a member of the royal family, and as punishments for your crimes, I sentence you all to death. Be gone!"_ He swings one attack of his sword and all the Existians disappear.

The shadow figure reappears

"_**Well done." The figure begins. "Now, as promised… My Prince."**_

Zaixon and the figure disappear.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Zaixon reappears, alone, back at the circular image platform. Confused as to what is happening, he starts to look everywhere for anyone else on the platform. His eyes stop suddenly, as he sees a girl's figure near the edge of the surface of the platform. All he can see is that she has short, black hair "Xione?" Zaixon asks breathlessly. As if she heard a familiar voice, she quickly turns to see who had called her. As she turns, Zaixon sees her blue eyes sparkle like crystals.

"Who are you?" the girl asks calmly.

"Xione, it's me, Zaixon."

"…Z-Zaixon..?" the girl asks, still confused.

The girl suddenly drops to her knees. "Xione!" Zaixon screams as he runs over to the girl.

"…Zaixon…Zaixon…Zaixon…Zaixon…Zaixon…Zaixon…" the girl whispers his abnormally familiar name as she drifts closer to the darkness

"Come on Xione, you have to remember me. Please."

"…Zai…Zai…Zai…Zai…Zai…" she drifts further to the darkness.

"_**The time I bought her is almost up, Zaixon." **_The figure says as it reappears behind him.

He starts to cry. "No. No. No. No. Xione, please…_**XIONE**_!" He screams at the top of his lungs.

With only seconds before she returns to darkness the girl says, "I'm sorry… Prince ZaiZai"

"…Xione?" He asks, letting out the breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Goodbye…" Xione says as she fully disappears to the darkness.

"_**XIONE**_!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**AN-Don't forget to read my other stories.**

**Review, fave, follow, etc. is always appreciated.**

**Nestui-sama out,**


	3. Im sorry -Netsui

_**AN- I have kind of lost interest in this story. And in all honesty, I don't know where it's going anymore. If anyone likes this enough to the point that they want me to keep going, I will try my best to make it make sense and be good. Otherwise, until… i don't know… this story has 10 follows/faves… I won't continue to write on this one. I will also not guarantee that I will write on this one. I like most my other stories better. I'm sorry to those who liked this story. I hope you will check out my other fics.**_

_**Follow, fave, review, etc.**_

_**Netsui-sama out.**_

_**sorry. **_


End file.
